


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You just want Bucky home safe for Christmas.





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

You turned over for the nth time that night. No matter how hard you tried, you just couldn’t fall asleep. Grumbling, you kicked the covers off in frustration and pulled them back over you just as fast. It was too cold to try sleeping on top of the covers, but you certainly weren’t making any progress just laying here underneath them.

You got out of bed and grabbed the thick quilt off the foot of the bed, wrapping it around you like a shield. That was better. You pulled on your fuzzy slippers, the ones Bucky had gotten you for Christmas last year, and shuffled out into the kitchen for some hot chocolate.

The others were asleep, so you made sure you were as quiet as possible. When it was ready, you took the mug and sat on the couch by the window. Might’ve been a bit cold, but with the quilt around you and the hot drink in your hands you didn’t really mind. You glanced at the nearest clock and sighed. It was nearly midnight. Christmas day was only a handful of minutes away.

The reason you were up was because Bucky was out on a mission. He’d left the week before and had promised you he’d be back for Christmas. Missions rarely took as long as planned, usually taking longer depending on what it entailed. You knew you shouldn’t have gotten your hopes up, but you couldn’t help it. It was Christmas, after all.

Finished with your hot chocolate, you set the mug on the table next to you and looked out the window. Even if he wasn’t home in time for Christmas, you just wanted Bucky home safe and sound.

You startled awake. You blinked rapidly, willing yourself to full consciousness. You’d fallen asleep, but something felt…off. Not necessarily in a bad way, but you still decided to investigate, just to be safe.

You slowly stood up, looking around to find anything out of the ordinary. Something touched your shoulder, and you whipped around, quilt falling to the ground.

You gasped. “Bucky!”

You threw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He wrapped his around your waist.

“Merry Christmas, doll.”


End file.
